Come into my life
by Melie
Summary: POV de Remus. C'est la pleine lune, la première pleine lune de Rémus depuis qu'il a apprit la trahison de Sirius... plein d'allusions Sirius x Remus.


**Titre :** Come into my life

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Songfic, POV de Remus

**Chanson : **Come into my life, de Gala

**Couple :** SiriMumus

* * *

* * *

**Come into my life**

_Riding backseats on night highways_

_Dark spaces white lights through the window_

_I'm moving too fast trough my life_

_While the moon remains constant in the sky_

Je voudrais m'enfuir loin, très loin, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux que courir à l'intérieur de moi-même. Courir et Souffrir.

Le temps passe trop vite, déjà la pleine lune, ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment. J'avais déjà assez à faire, trop de choses à régler avec moi-même, pas le moment, pas le moment...

Mais je n'y peux rien, rien ne peut l'empêcher.

_The night is holding my breath_

_Inside the silence I'm dead_

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais enduré cela seul. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Du temps des Maraudeurs, ils me soutenaient tous, tous, toujours avec moi, auprès de moi, James, Peter et... et Sirius... James s'est marié, mais il y avait toujours Sirius, Sirius. Sirius. Auprès de moi.

Maintenant... maintenant James est mort, MORT, Peter est mort, MORT et Sirius est...

Je veux mourir moi aussi. Dans ce silence qui est mon seul compagnon désormais.

_But if I make it until tomorrow_

_I know that my fear will be gone_

_And so I'm waiting for the morning to come_

Je dois tenir jusqu'au matin. Après, ça ira tout seul. Je dois tenir, retenir ce monstre que je suis. Je dois me survivre, je dois survivre à moi-même.  
Vivement la fin de cet enfer...

_Come, come, come into my life_

_Come, come, stay with me_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

J'aimerais que Sirius soit là.

Sirius... comment est-ce possible?

Sirius... Sirius... Sirius, un... Sirius... un traître...

Mais j'aimerais, j'aimerais tant, que ce soit faux, faux, et qu'il soit auprès de moi, comme d'habitude, auprès de moi, lui qui m'a sauvé...

_I'm breathing the silence tonight_

_Won't I ever arrive where I'm going?_

_I'm saying your name inside_

_While the moon is following my ride_

Vais-je tenir jusqu'au matin? Ou vais-je me perdre dans les ténèbres de mon âme? Dans les ténèbres... de mes souvenirs?

Je ne peux m'empêcher, je ne peux m'empêcher, m'empêcher, de penser à Sirius. Sirius! Lui, lui, lui qui était toujours auprès de moi... lui que j'aimais... lui qui m'aimait... je crois... jusqu'à quel point... jusqu'à quel point m'a-t-il menti? Comment... se peut-il... comment se peut-il qu'il nous ait trahit?

Sirius...

_Only now, I can let this night go by_

_The black earth the day_

_I don't want my heart to dry_

_It says come into my life_

La nuit... elle ne va pas tarder à laisser place au jour. Si je survis jusque là... jamais me transformer ne m'aura été aussi difficile. En plus de contenir cette bête que je suis devenu, cette bête enfermée, enchaînée dans une pièce noire, folle de rage, qui hurle à la mort sa colère et sa haine, je fais face à mes propres ténèbres... seul.

La personne dont je souhaite la présence plus que tout est un criminel... un criminel... je ne peux pas le croire... je ne veux pas le croire... mais c'est la vérité... il a tué James et Lily... et Peter...

Sirius... j'aimerais pourtant, pourtant, pourtant, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là... je t'aimais... je t'aime toujours...

Comment?

Comment as-tu pu faire ça?

_It says come, come, come into my life_

_Come, come, stay with me_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

Si seulement ce n'était pas vrai... si seulement ce n'était pas vrai... j'ai tellement besoin de lui... j'ai tellement besoin de Sirius...

Si seulement c'était faux! FAUX!

Sirius m'a sauvé...

Sans lui, sans Sirius, sans mon Sirius, sans son amour, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de vivre... tu m'as sauvé, je t'aimais, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as donné cette raison, cette raison de vivre malgré ma monstruosité, tu étais près de moi, toujours près de moi, et moi, et moi je t'aimais, je t'aimais, et je pensais, que c'était parce que tu étais là, toi, tu étais là, toujours là, avec moi, que tout était plus supportable, grâce à toi, et j'aimais, j'aimais ces jours que je vivais sans l'appréhension de ces nuits qui approchaient, parce que tu étais avec moi. Avec moi.

Si seulement ce n'était pas vrai...

Comment... comment se peut-il... pourquoi...

Je t'aime... j'aime Sirius... mais comment... pourquoi...?

_If I say I'll forget you I'm lying_

_Looking for you I'm still waiting_

_Whatever I do in my life_

_The moon remains constant in the sky_

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas m'y faire!

Comment, comment, comment, pourquoi?

Il a trahi James, il a trahi Lily, il a trahi Lily, il a trahi les Maraudeurs, il a tué Peter!! Et il m'a laissé seul! Ils l'ont pris, il m'a laissé seul, tout seul, il est à Azkaban, et moi je suis seul, seul dans la nuit, seul dans cette pièce noir où le loup se déchaîne!

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas l'oublier, je ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer!

Chaque pleine lune me rappelle celle où tu m'as pris dans tes bras après ma transformation, tu m'as bercé dans tes bras, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...

Je t'aime aussi!

Je ne peux pas...

_Just today I knew what was right_

_But on this silent day_

_I can hear my voice inside_

_It says come into my life_

Je sais, je sais la seule vérité, la seule vérité dont je suis certain, je sais, je sais...

Tout le dit, tout le crie en moi, cette vérité...

Je t'aime...

J'aime Sirius Black...

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, je ne pourrais jamais oublier, toute ma vie, toute ma vie, je l'aime, je l'aimerai, je t'aimerai, Sirius, qui que tu sois, quoique tu aies fait, c'est horrible, rien ne peut l'effacer, c'est horrible, rien ne peut changer, rien ne peut le changer, je l'aime...

_It says_

_Come, come, come into my life_

_Come, come, stay with me_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

_Nobody loves me, nobody loves me enough_

_Enough to save me, oh no_

Rien ne pourra changer, rien ne pourra l'effacer.

Comment as-tu pu faire ça?

Tu m'as sauvé.

Comment, comment?

Je t'aime.

James, Lily, Peter...

Je t'aime.

Et maintenant, je suis seul.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**La suite, vous la connaissez...**

**En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic! Vous savez, le petit bouton, en bas, à gauche... merci!**


End file.
